


Being Stressed Doesn't Have To Be a Bad Thing

by yakitako



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & England (Hetalia), Gen, Little!America, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective England (Hetalia), let america be taken care of darn it, stressed america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitako/pseuds/yakitako
Summary: America has been stressed lately so England decides to step in and make the younger nation remember what the life of being a little brother is all about.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Being Stressed Doesn't Have To Be a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> wow me writing a hetalia fic in 2020?? this was super indulgent bcuz i just want england doting on america lolol. so if this isn't really your thing, please feel free to skip it!! hope those who read it enjoy it tho !

_Honestly, America has always been a brat,_ England mused. _I’m just assisting him to express it in a more natural way._ England could delude himself all he wanted, however long story short, he currently had his favorite former colony seated by his feet in a baby blue NASA onesie and a nappy fastened around his waist, accenting a puff on his bottom. Said former colony was currently sucking on a dummy while concentrating intensely on a puzzle that he would have been able to solve in a heartbeat if he were in his adult state of mind.

England nodded to himself behind the newspaper he held up as he reclined in his armchair. America was in no state to be an adult right now and judging from the article he was reading, his little brother’s country was a right mess. Not that that was an uncommon occurrence, however Alfred most assuredly deserved a break.

England thought back to that fateful night months ago as America barged into his London home, practically begging for a chance to just breathe. He knew the American worked long hours and was assigned tasks that would make even the other countries pass out from sheer exhaustion, however he was still shocked to see the self proclaimed hero crumble in front of another being. The young man practically threw himself at Arthur, fat tears rolling down his abnormally pale face. As he choked on stuttering sobs on how simply _tired_ he was of everything, Arthur knew he needed to step in to stop his brother from breaking any further.

Arthur attempted to speak with America’s officials years back despite the boy’s pleadings not to. He demanded that they let up on the young man, couldn’t they see they asked too much of him? Whenever England visited the boy, he always saw the stacks of paperwork that needed to be filled and filed, all the calls that needed to be answered, the conferences America had to attend. Don’t even get him started on the volunteer work his brother did. He asked Alfred if his government allowed him more breaks and the boy simply laughed loudly and gave him a “of course, dude! Everything is fine! And besides, The Hero never needs a break!” Arthur doubted it but never pressed further. Oh, how he wished he pressed.

No matter, big brother England always came up with a solution, perhaps a bit unorthodox, but the results do not lie! America, was to be expected, not entirely on board with the idea of regression in the beginning, but bent to England’s will when the older man mentioned how it was so strange that a hero would hurt someone’s feelings by outrightly rejecting their well thought out ideas. Alfred was not a stupid boy as many assumed he was, but he did have a heart of gold that England first felt guilty of exploiting. However, he quickly got over such emotions as he sawhow quickly America adapted to behaving as a 2-3 year old. Sure, the boy was usually childish but he was a natural at being babied! Arthur could hardly get Alfred to leave his little mindset lately.

A rumbling noise broke Arthur out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Alfred done with his puzzle, cheeks tinted a faint red. Oh, how adorably shy his little brother was now. He still babbled on almost incoherently about certain topics such as space and dinosaurs, however he started to have bouts of shyness that at first worried Arthur, but he remembered that America was sometimes a timid thing in the 1600’s when he wasn’t wrestling with wild animals or giving his brothers a hard time.

England effortlessly scooped up his charge, thanks to an enhanced strengthening spell and cooed “is my little baby hungry? Well, we can fix that right now! I know, I can quickly fry up some fish and chips for my little hungry boy.”

England seemed to miss the slight wince his charge gave him, as he walked to the kitchen andworked to fasten America in a highchair built specifically with America’s measurements at the kitchen table so he could keep an eye on his baby. England turned on the radio and quickly set to work, not wanting to keep Alfred’s tummy waiting any longer. He was singing along to the song Lady Madonna rather pleasantly with Alfred bouncing and clapping happily offbeat in his seat when he set down their plates. Only America’s plate was cut up into bit size pieces and he was given a dull round fork made for toddlers. England prepared some tea for himself and a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk for his young one.

The older nation looked expectingly at his brother to dig into his food first before eating his own.He then frowned as he noticed that the boy seemed hesitant. Was the food not warm enough? Or perhaps it was too hot. Sure, there were some burnt pieces but he did his best to cut those pieces off!

The bespectacled country shifted uncomfortably in his highchair when he noticed that his big brother was staring at him to begin eating while anxiously gnawing on his lip. His tummy flip flopped. He didn’t really enjoy Artie’s food, but he hated when his brother looked so sad even more! He quickly spat out his pacifier and took the biggest bite he could and gleefully chirped “yum! yum! s’good!” He then did his happy I-just-ate-yummy-food wiggles that was usually reserved for eating McDonalds. The regressed nation felt relieved when he saw a smile grace his caretaker’s face with a light blush on his freckled cheeks.

Alfie loved those freckles. They were like stars! And stars were kept safely in space and he looooooooved space! He oughta take his big brother one day, he wanted his brother to appreciate astronomy and science as much as he did! Not that fake magic the British man adored so much, Alfred wrinkled his nose in thought. He was way too sophisticated for baby stuff like that. No way, the boy nodded to himself in affirmation as he took another bite from his overly salted meal.

Meanwhile, Arthur looked amusedly at his little one, wondering what was going on in his younger brother’s head. America was always a creative boy and easily entertained himself by daydreaming. The two peacefully ate their meal with Alfred animatedly talking about a cartoon he watched earlier that morning and Arthur politely nodding along and sharing his own thoughts even though he did not completely understand what Alfred was saying through his warbled babbling with his mouth filled with food.

Usually the older man would scold his former colony about improper table manners, but surely exceptions could be made for kindhearted little boys such as America in his current state. England had to admit, taking care of America has helped curb his own temperament and lessened his habit of drinking so much. America helped him as much as England helped his charge. Their means of relaxation may have been unconventional but they weren’t hurting anyone.

England then thought of the idea of the other countries finding out about his and America’s relationship. _That blasted frog would probably pervert our situation and try to take my sweet brother for himself_ , England glowered to himself. Canada on the other hand would perhaps be a sweet older brother, happy that he wouldn’t be mistaken for his twin now that America was mostly seen with a pacifier nestled in his mouth and donning a footed onesie. The English man then shuddered at the idea of Russia seeing his brother in such a vulnerable position. Sure, the two countries were on better terms now but that wasn’t saying much.

America and England started their rekindled brotherhood a few months ago, after England demanded that the self proclaimed hero take some time off. America has been staying with him at his English home. The 19 year old usually only regressed for a few days out of the week and hung around as his adult self the rest of the week. However, his Meri has been regressed for 5 consecutive days and didn’t show any signs of pulling out of his younger state of mind anytime soon. Arthur was concerned at first but shrugged it off as extra stress from the current state of his brother’s country.

After the two finished eating, the older man cleaned up the food America managed to get all over his face, hands, and even his hair. He carried his cooing darling upstairs and changed his garments and nappy when he noticed the boy was wet. He had just situated the American in front of the telly when his mobile started to ring. He answered it and instantly regretted it when the unmistakable voice of Germany roared on the other end.

“WHERE HAVE YOU AND THAT AMERICA BEEN? THE MEETING STARTED 30 MINUTES AGO.”

“Meeting?” England responded. “Surely you are mistaken. The next meeting is in London and I think I would know…” he trailed off as he suddenly remembered that yes, there was a G8 meeting scheduled at 1:30 that afternoon. Damn, how could he forget such a thing? It was in his country for goodness' sake! Alfred always teased Arthur about how scatterbrained he could be at times, but the Brit didn’t truly believe it until now…

“Yes, I’ll be on my way and I’ll bring the baby as well,” Arthur hastily assured, not noticing the slip up or the German mans splutteringthrough the phone as he hung up.

“Well,” he put his hands on his hips. “How would you like to visit you brother and the others, hmm?” he addressed the boy who was laying on his stomach on the floor.

Wide blue eyes turned their attention to the caretaker and America let out a stream of happy coos, nodding his head excitedly. _That settles it_ , England thought to himself. _It seems today is bring your child to work day._ If anyone gave America a hard time, he would just have to remind everyone what the former British Empire was capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried using british terms but some were just too painful to type so i just used some american terms lol. i read that onesie could be referred to as a "baby grow suit" ?? but that sounded fake af so i ignored it. i also tried typing "bollocks" once but didn't have the heart to put in the fic cuz ... yea yikesss. ( i kid i kid..kind of) thx for reading!


End file.
